Just Ask
by Radar-rox
Summary: Possible backstory to explain Much and Allan's closeness in series three. Written for the Treat Much Right Much/Allan Challenge 2009.


**Written for the Treat Much Right Much/Allan competition - because they've just been so sweet this series! Thanks to Helen for betaing and Hannah for help with the ending.**

**Disclaimer:** Oh please. If it was me and not Auntie who owned them, things would be a lot different in that forest ;)

A breeze blew softly across the deck. It was cold out here in open water, especially without the sun's warmth, but Much didn't want to go below deck yet. The rocking motion of the boat and the stuffy air made him nauseous, and he was frequently woken by Robin. Usually he'd be murmuring and turning in his sleep, but more than once Much had been woken by a hard shove or kick; rolling over he'd find Robin glaring at him, breathing furiously, only to heave himself up and disappear from the sleeping area.

Much sighed. He didn't know what to do for Robin. He didn't know what to do generally. There was very little occupy yourself with on a ship you weren't part of the crew of but sit and think about everything you were trying desperately not to think about.

He heard someone approach. "Alright?" Greeted Allan, receiving a nod back. "Nice night. Wonder what it's like at home. Think Will's camp's alright without anyone looking after it?"

Much grunted noncommittally. It was unusual for him not to welcome conversation he knew, but he and Allan had never got on that well; Besides, Allan had betrayed them! Despite his bravery in returning to save them from Prince John's mercenaries, fighting alongside them in the holy land and all these months spent travelling, Much still distrusted him. Allan could be very clever when he wanted to be, and he'd fooled them once before after all. Yes, it would probably be best to keep him at a distance still, where possible.

He turned to go back below deck to make a doomed attempt at sleeping.

"Oi, I thought you liked to talk?" Said Allan from behind him.

Much span around to face him, but there was no jest in his face. Only sorrow.

"What do you want, Allan? Forgive me, but it's rare for you to attempt to strike up a friendly conversation with me without it turning to mockery."

"Well I was thinking, y'know, we need people, you and me. Will ain't gonna be around any more, and Robin's all.." He shrugged. "I dunno, just thought."

Much stared thoughtfully at the moonlit water. Allan actually had a point, the pair of them did seem to require companionship more than the others did; Much needed people to listen to his ramblings, even if they didn't really hear them, and he supposed Allan was the same, in a way. He needed people with him too, to listen to his jokes, try out new tricks on, try to keep him honest…

"You're right." He replied reluctantly. "We do need people. But you're here now aren't you, with people instead of… _monsters_." Much's eyes flashed as he thought of the Sheriff and Gisbourne.

"Yeah, but not really am I? I'm not blind Much, I see how you all look at me. You still don't trust me."

"But you must understand why?" The younger man shrugged, so Much went on. "As I see it, you had everything you wanted in the castle. There's no reason for you to be here when you could've stayed with Gisbourne, so surely you must still be secretly working for him!"

"What? Nah, s'not like that at all! The castle was alright and everything, proper beds, not eating squirrel," he smirked. "But it wasn't the same. Nothing like I've got here."

"Oh yes, I don't know how you coped without shivering around a tiny fire in winter, gather food for everyone only to discover that sometimes people aren't as grateful as you'd think, have your plans change at a moment's notice, live your life in fear of being hanged, or _worse_… I see why you came back."

Allan rolled his eyes. "It ain't as bad as you like to make it sound, y'know. Anyway, s'not that I missed." He shrugged, uncharacteristically awkward. "You lot, wasn't it? All them plans Robin comes up with, sneaking in and out of the castle… even you and your daft rambling."

He turned away from the gentle waves to face Much. "Listen, I know how stupid I was, that what I did hurt. That's why I need your help."

Much scoffed. "What makes you think I'd want to help you?"

"Look, Robin trusts you more than anyone, right?"

Much opened his mouth and looked about to protest, but Allan interrupted. "He does. Much, I know he's all weird and distant at the moment, but it's not your fault. Long as we're here, he'll come back when he's ready." Much nodded, grateful, and Allan continued. "Robin trusts you because you're more loyal, more devoted to him than the rest of us put together. I need you to.. keep an eye on me, yeah? Being with you lot before, it made me a good- well, a better, man. I need you to do it again. I know Robin and John will trust me if you do."

"And what do I get in return for this?"

"You get me." Grinned Allan.

Much did not look impressed.

"Aright, lemme explain. Without Will and Djaq, if I'm not back in the group it's only gonna be the three of you, as Marian's…" Both men took a moment to blink back tears. "Point is, you need all the help you can get, and I know the ins and outs of the castle more now don't I? And anyway, you need me for more than that." Much raised his eyebrows sceptically. "You do. Much, you're a pessimist, always complaining and worrying about how we're gonna die. Robin's obviously heartbroken, and John's never been a big talker has he? You were all ready to die in that barn in Nettlestone, soon as I turned up we were all fighting to live again! You need me here to cheer things up."

Much nodded.

"Anyway, if I'm not around, who's gonna take care of all the pretty village women while you do all the important stuff?" He winked.

Much sighed.

**Please review!**


End file.
